


The Same Answer

by Ihaveseentwoghosts



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, calming rain, sleepy vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihaveseentwoghosts/pseuds/Ihaveseentwoghosts
Summary: A peaceful evening between two butlers.
Relationships: Agni/Sebastian Michaelis
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	The Same Answer

Thick droplets of rain clattered atop the tin roof of an elegant gazebo. As the drops became hurried, the static of the storm became louder; drowning out the sound of crickets and frogs that hid in the well groomed lawn. The sun had set hours ago and the head of Phantomhive along with the young prince Soma had since retired for the evening.

Two servants, Sebastian and Agni, now sat under the shelter of the gazebo, enjoying the sounds of the late evening. They had yet to speak in sometime, but the silence was peaceful as their fingers laced together. The pair lay on the floor together, an odd choice of seating, though they had good reason as the rain had soaked the benches that surrounded the shelter’s edge.

The shorter of the two stared upward to the ceiling, picking out the individual taps of rain as it collided with the metal. Sebastian gazed away for a moment, crimson colored eyes moving to focus on his companion. Agni’s eyes were closed though he did not appear to be sleeping as he rubbed his thumb in a circular motion on Sebastian’s hand.

“Sebastian,” Agni began. His eyes opened to look up at the roof just as Sebastian had done moments ago. “,I would like to ask you a personal question...if that’s alright.”

A silence fell over the two as the raven haired butler thought over his response. His kind did not give away their weaknesses so easily, but he also refused to give a false answer to whatever it could be that Agni would ask. “You may ask. Though, I can’t promise an answer to my personal matters.”

“Of course,” Agni replied in a soft and understanding tone. He turned to lay on his side as he let his blessed hand lay on the other’s shoulder. “And I do hope my question is not...rude.” He paused to consider the right wording.

Sebastian’s curiosity was now peaked at the other servant’s hesitation and he found himself eager to hear the question.

“You are an admirable butler…”

“As are you,” Sebastian said, causing the other to pause as a smile tugged at his lips.

“But I have help,” Agni stated as he looked at his hand. “Though your skills still exceed mine. And I wanted to ask, again if it is not too out of place, how?”

“I’m simply one—“Agni cut him off by placing a finger to his lips. Sebastian was amused by the other’s bravery as most demons wouldn’t even dare touch him, let alone cut him off so rudely. But he supposed Agni wasn’t being rude, just being a playful human; Sebastian also noted that the other did not know what he was, so was therefore not afraid...and also why he would ask such a question in the first place.

“Do not give me that same response.” Agni said with a tint of laughter in his tone as he removed his finger and placed a quick kiss to his lips instead.

“I suppose I’ve used that one before then…”

“Countless times.”

Sebastian closed his eyes and shifted closer to the other “well, perhaps that is because there is truth to the saying.” 

Agni gave him a puzzled expression “is that the only response I will get then?”

“For now,” Sebastian responded calmly before leaning in to kiss Agni again. The pair had soon returned to the calming silence they had rested in previously.


End file.
